Alternate Dimentions
by StarlightSonic
Summary: A young fox was running through the forest, twin tails and a red shoulder bag containing a white chaos emerald trailing behind her. Who is this fox? And why does she have a chaos emmerald? Read to find out. Rated T 4 some violence in later chapters.


**Disclaimer : ****All**** Sonic characters belong to SEGA**

**_Alternate Dimensions_**

**_Chapter 1: The Other Dimension_**

A young fox kit was running through the forest. The fox was wearing a black jumpsuit and knee-length black boots, she also had her red-orange shoulder-length hair in a ponytail. Twin tails tied together with a red ribbon and a red shoulder bag containing a white chaos emerald trailing behind her. After a couple of minutes, the young fox kit had found the small clearing she was looking for in the forest.

_OK, I think this is the place. _The fox kit thought. _Man! I better do this fast before Sonia finds out I'm gone._

Then she heard some footsteps, while focusing on the sounds she soon discovered that they were Robotnik's SWAT bots, and they were getting nearer. _Crap! I can't fight them here! What are they even doing here!? I better hurry up and open the portal._ And with that in mind she got the white chaos emerald out of the bag and started saying an incantation. Then, with a bright flash, a portal started to open. But by the time the portal was nearly opened, the SWAT bots were already on the clearing.

**"Outlaw, surrender in the name of the Robotnik Empire."**

"What the...!" and that was all she could say before one of the SWAT bots grabbed her.

"Help! Somebody!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Meanwhile, not far away, a fifteen-year-old blue hedgehog was walking around looking for the fox. _Argh! Just wait when I find you Milee Prower! 'Cause when I do I'll...!_

"Huh? What was that?!" After a couple seconds she knows there's someone screaming for help, and she also knows it's her adopted sister Milee screaming. She gasps and runs to the source of the screams.

Upon arriving she saw a portal which was flickering because the incantation wasn't complete. But she really paid no attention to it.

"Don't worry Tails I'll save you."

"SONIA?!" She said upon hearing her older sister.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sonia said teasingly after freeing Tails.

"Thanks Sonia." Tails said

"You owe me an explanation Tails."

"Yeah I do don't I? But shouldn't we worry about Robotnik's bots first."

"...Fine."

It took them just a couple of minutes to defeat all seven SWAT bots.

"I'm totally in trouble aren't I?"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"Oh no!" Tails gasped after remembering the portal, "This is my only chance, I must finish the incantation quick before it closes!"

"You still owe me an explanation about all this Tails." She says while tapping her foot.

"I know, but can I tell you after I'm done opening the portal?" Tails asks while reopening the portal.

"Fine." Sonia says, then she goes examine the destroyed 'bots that were piled up on the edge of the clearing while looking at them she sees a blinking red light "!"

"Sonia?" Tails asks when the portal is done. But when she is turning around Sonia runs to her and grabs her super sonic speed and puts herself between Tails and the 'bots.

"!?"But she's interrupted by an explosion that blows both Mobians into the portal. Just then she was struck by a thought. _Explosive devices! The 'bots had explosive devices!_

Upon landing Sonia had passed out because she had taken the brunt of the blow. Tails was still conscious, but barely. She hears footsteps on the forest floor, so she slowly tries to get up for help, but when she does, a wave of nausea hits her so she leans on a tree for support, then she tries to walk towards where the noise is coming from but she then heard that they were going away.

"Help! Please!" she says somewhat softly, but both Mobians heard her just the same.

"Who's there?" She hears one of them say.

"Come on lil' buddy, let's go check it out!" She heard the other say.

When they arrived she was almost on the brink of passing out, so she let out a small "Please help us!"

And passed out.

And this concludes chapter 1 of Alternate Dimensions.

Here are some things to help you in future chapters :

Thoughts are _Italicized_.

You say Milee like you would say Miley. Both names sound exactly the same.

Hope y'all liked the story.

BTW I'm only going to put the disclaimer on _this_ chapter.

R & R

_~~*StarlightSonic*~~_


End file.
